epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned 2 - Street Fighter vs Super Smash Bros
WASSUP BITCHES???!! Today, we have 2 popular fighting games, Street Fighter and Super Smash Bros., to see who is the better fighting game. More importantly, the characters battling are Captain Falcon and Ryu. So here we go! Teh Battel Beat Ryu starts at 0:12 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAPTAIN FALCON!!!!!!! VS!!! RYUUUU!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Ryu: HADOKEN!!! Time to meet your sad fate, Douglas. You've got your cars, but my givings are fuckless. True victory is to give all of yourself, without regret. I see a strong will to fight in your eyes! Don't give up yet! But you're not strong enough to win the battle, so victory is mine. The answer lies in the heart of battle. All I see from you is lies. Now, there's plenty of fighting games like you out there in the world, So why me against you? That's absolutely absurd. You barely got through, my series is older. It's all over, SSB is simply a crossover! You're not strong at all, I can see it through your helmet. I'll hold the title of champion, but I already held it. Captain Falcon: Come on! Is that all you got, little man? Get your facts right, you're the one who doesn't stand a chance! While I'm actually getting adrenaline rushes from being a Blue Falcon rider, I can see you're not so tough, you're scared of spiders! Call me Brawl-, 'cause I'm pushing the limits, Before I go back to my racing, I'll have you finished. So you wanna play that way? I can show you that you'll lose, You gonna fight back? Then, show me ya moves! There's 2 kinds of people, me, and the losers. And you're one of them, looks like you could use a tutor. When it comes to gaming and rapping, SSB always triumphs. You'll never beat me, not even with your fancy high jumps. Ryu: You did quite well, but you'll need more training to defeat me! I'm teaching you a few things, so I hope you're listening! Captain Falcon: Oh please, I prefer your best friend, Ken. But how does it feel when he uses HIS Hadoken? Ryu: Well, a bit shocked coming from someone who can only straddle. If I haven't beaten you yet, I look forward to our next battle. Yet you're simply lacking something that all good games must have, I tried to play online, I wouldn't have quit if it weren't for the lag. Captain Falcon: Well, "Mr. Capcom", let's see you face all of Nintendo, Your fame is a thing of the past, mine is a trend, though. While I believe I was unique, you're simply "basic". So I highly doubt you could even take a Falcon Kick. Ryu: Oh, and you're named after a Falcon, but you still can't fly? Such a shame. I personally don't like it when people die. But, I guess your time is done, SSB4 will be a fail. They're simply making it through, as slow as a snail. I want to get my point across, so I'm saying it again: You simply WON'T be able to beat my SHORYUKEN!!! Captain Falcon: Finally, you've stopped, could you give it a rest? Giving up now? I approve, or in other words: YES! You weren't even famous until Street Fighter II, No need to speak. Your rapping told me everything I need to know about you. I have to say, you're even worse than Mortal Kombat and such, And now the end, has finally come. FALCON PUNCH!!!!!!! WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE!!!!! EPIC *punch* RAP *HADOUKEN* BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts